leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kigal/Vildur, the Honorable Chieftain
I changed his title, the blog title is a lie! |date = Only in the imagination |health = 95 |attack = 15 |spells = 45 |difficulty = 85 |hp = 598 (+78) |mana = 299 (+ 39) |damage= 45 (+2.5) |range = 150 |armor = 35 (+2.5) |magicresist = 35 (+2) |attackspeed = 0.642 (+0.021%) |healthregen = 10 (+0.4) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 345 }} Vildur is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Places a shield on the target. If it is still active after 4 seconds (or when this ability is casted again), it will heal the target for the remaining shield amount. |description2= Damages the target champion. Vindicate also slows the target by 15/25/35/45/55%, increasing by 1/3/5/7/9% every second for 5 seconds, and lasts 1.5 seconds after 5 stacks are added. (at rank 5, the target is stunned for 1.5 seconds after 5 seconds). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50/65/80/95/110 |costtype= mana}} Vildur increases a target ally's Armor, Magic Resist, and Attack Damage by a percent of his own for a 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. If Vildur casts this on himself, Empower's strength is reduced by 50%. |description2= Vildur decreases a target enemy's Armor, Magic Resist, and Attack Damage by a percent of his own for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= 40/50/60/70/80 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 13/12/11/10/9 }} Allies near Vildur gain increased Tenacity. If an ally already has Tenacity, the bonus is reduced by 50%. Enemies (in a nearer radius) near Vildur lose Tenacity by the same amount. If an enemy does not have Tenacity, the reduction does not take effect. |leveling= |cost= Passive |range= 500/650/800/950/1100 (ally) 350/500/650/800/950 (enemy) }} Vildur surrounds his ally in a portion of his own soul for up to 10 seconds. During this time, some of the damage the target ally would take is transferred to Vildur. After 5 seconds, Reflective Barrier can be casted. If Vildur casts this on himself, he takes reduced damage equal to 50% of the transfer amount. |description2 = Vildur transforms this shroud to make it reflect damage, rather than transfer it, for the remaining duration. (i.e. if Reflective Barrier was cast 6 seconds after Protective Shroud, then Reflective Barrier will last for 4 seconds.) |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 180/135/90 |cost= 250/200/150 |costtype= mana }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Far in the Shadow Isles, a spectral army ravages the land. The army knows not what it searches for, nor why it charges day in and day out, yet they press on, ever vigilant. At the head of this army are three spectres: Twin brothers Reilath and Thalier, and their commander, Vildur. During the earliest years of the Rune Wars, Vildur and his army ransacked and mutilated their opponents. The opposing army's commander warned Vildur with these final words: "To my end will you meet yours." Vildur disregarded the commander's warning, and continued in his rampage. He and his army were unchallenged for four months before confronted by Hecarim, the Shadow of War. Vildur's army did not stand a chance. Since that day, Vildur and his spectral army have been roaming the Shadow Isles, waiting for another worthy army to oppose. Very recently, Vildur was contacted by Hecarim and Thresh about an admission to the League of Legends, in hopes that the members of the Shadow Isles could unite and crush all who stood in their way. Additional Thoughts I'm totally open to criticism. Also, I'm absolutely horrid at art and design, so if somebody could make some spell icons, I would be ultimately appreciative. Category:Custom champions